dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z Kai: Season 1 (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the Dragon Ball Z Kai series can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised of the Raditz Saga, Vegeta Saga, and a portion of the Namek Saga. Season 1 Prologue to Battle! The Return of Goku! :Farmer: Wh...Who....Who are you? What do you want? (Farmer holding his shotgun in fear) :Raditz: You have a power level of only five. Huh, pitiful. :Farmer: Stay back!! Don’t come any closer!! I’ll shoot!! I mean it!! (the farmer fires his gun) Ahhh! (Raditz catches the bullet ready to shoot it back at the farmer) :Farmer: Gaaah!!! (Raditz flicks the bullet right at the farmer, sending him hurling backward and killing him) :Raditz: Huh, it’s a race of utter weaklings. (scouter detects power level) Hmm, there’s someone with a decent power level. Range forty-eight eighty. (flies to search for Goku) Where are you Kakarot!!! :Piccolo: (Piccolo senses Raditz) Huh!! Wh.. What is this power I’m sensing? It can’t be Goku. (Piccolo sees Raditz approach) Uh, who’s that? (Piccolo meets Raditz) :Raditz: Hmm, you’re not Kakarot. :Piccolo: What do you want? Who are you? You have some business with me? :Raditz: No I was just looking for someone. :Piccolo: Then unless you’re in a hurry to die, keep moving. :Raditz: (laughing) Heh he he he he he he he he. Well, aren’t you the feisty one? (scouter detects power level) Ahh, and I see why. Power level 322. That’s almost respectable, almost. (laughter) He he he he he. It’s still nothing compared to me... :Piccolo: Why you!!! I should kill you where you stand. Do you have any idea who you’re talking to? :Raditz: Does it matter? :Piccolo: What’s wrong with him? He can’t be that powerful, can he? This is only one way to find out. (Piccolo blasts Raditz) Mm mm mm mm. Huh? :Raditz: (Raditz unscathed) You call that an attack. Pathetic!! Although, it is effective in kicking up dust. :Piccolo: (Piccolo in fear) Ha ha ha ha ha. :Raditz: You finished? Is that all you’ve got? In that case, why don’t I show you one of my moves. (laughter) He he he he he he. :Piccolo: Gr gr gr gr gr gr. :Raditz: (scouter beeps) A new signal. It looks like another strong power level. (flies up to search for Goku). It’s that way. Range twelve nine o’ nine enclosing. It’s a big one. Certainly the biggest power level on this puny planet. This is it, it must be Kakarot. (Raditz flies off) :Piccolo: (Piccolo falls to his knees and breathes heavily) Who was that? He’s miles away and I still can’t stop trembling. Grr rrrrrr. :Raditz: So, we finally meet. (scouter detects Goku) You’re all grown up. :Goku: Hh!! :Raditz: But I can tell it was you with a glance, Kakarot. :Goku: Kaka-what?? :Raditz: My, how you look like our father. :Goku: Huh?? :Bulma: What does that mean? :Krillin: Hold on a sec, you know this guy? :Raditz: Kakarot! What the hell have you been doing here all these years? Your mission was to terminate every native life form on this planet so why haven’t you carried it out. :Goku: Huh?? :Krillin: Now look you! I don’t know who you are but I think we’ve heard just about enough. Time to leave. Shoo!! Go!! Or since you don’t seem to be good in taking a hint maybe you need me to point you in the right direction. :Goku: Krillin get back!! (Raditz smacks Krillin with his tail and sends him crashing to Kame House) Krillin!!! Grrrr!! Huh? (After seeing Raditz’ tail) The Enemy is Goku's Brother?! The Secret of the Mighty Saiyan Warriors! :Goku: He has a tail. Just like Gohan. Just like I did. :Raditz: Hmm hmm hmm. That’s right. Very good. You’ve finally realized who I am. :Goku: I have? What are you....I....I don’t know what you’re talking about. :Raditz: Kakarot!!! Have you been on this planet so long that you’ve forgotten even that. :Goku: My memory is fine and you can quit calling me this Kaka whatever it is you’re saying. My name is Goku. :Raditz: What the hell happened to you? :Gohan: Daddy!! :Goku: Gohan stay back!! :Raditz: Hey, tell me. Did you ever suffer any serious blows to the head when you were young? :Goku: What? :Raditz: Are you stupid too? I’m asking, did you ever hit your head when you were a kid? Now answer me!! :Goku: Yes, but it was when I was really little. I don’t remember anything about it. :Raditz: I see, that explains it. :Goku: Explains what? What do you mean? :Master Roshi: Goku! :Raditz: Huh? :Goku: Huh? :Master Roshi: There’s something that your grandfather told me once that I think you should know. A long time ago, your Grandpa Gohan was walking through the woods when he came upon a strange object that appeared to have fallen from the sky. When he went to examine it more closely, he found a baby boy with a tail sealed inside a little round pod. Gohan decided to take the child home and raise him as his own but the boy had an angry violent nature and before long the old man was at his wits end. Then one day, there was a terrible accident, the child fell into a deep ravine and hit his head. The injury was nearly fatal but somehow miraculously the boy survived. Once more, after that he was no longer violent. From that day on, he became a happy loving boy. :Goku: That boy was me wasn’t it? :Master Roshi: Yes. :Raditz: Let's start at the top. The truth is you're not of this world Kakarot. You were born on a distant planet called Vegeta, home of the Saiyan race, the most powerful warriors in the universe, you are one of us. :Goku: Haah! :Bulma: Huh? :Krilln: Huh...Huh? :Raditz: And as for your other question, my name's Raditz, I'm your brother. :Krillin: No way! Goku has a brother? :Bulma: I..It's gotta be some kind of joke. :Goku: If it is it's not funny. :Krillin: It's crazy. If Goku's really an alien like he says, what's he doing on Earth? :Raditz: It's not hard to understand. Kakarot was sent to this world with a simple mission not long after he was born, to destroy every human being on the planet. :Goku: What? :Raditz: We Saiyans may be a proud warrior race but we're also businessmen. We scour the universe in search of planets with habitable environments and then use our skills to eliminate the native lifeforms. Once clear, the planets are then sold to any alien race that is willing to pay the price. For those planets whose inhabitants have high power levels, adult Saiyans are sent in to subdue the territory. Lots of planets like this one, whose lifeforms are pathetic and weak, we send our infants. This is how you came to be here, Kakarot. Even by yourself, a year or two was more than enough time to liquidate these human pests. Could of done it easily if you hadn't lost your memory. Especially considering the massive size of the moon here. :Goku: Hey! What are you talking about? What does the moon have to do with anything? :Raditz: Huh! What the...!! Kakarot, your tail?! :Goku: Huh, excuse me? :Raditz: What happened to your tail?! :Goku: That, it got cut off a long time ago. What's it matter? :Raditz: Ah, you fool! How could you let that happen? Do you even know what you've done? :Goku: Huh? :Raditz: That explains how you've been able to fit in so well with these miserable humans. :Goku: That's enough! Even if it is true and I'm some kind of alien from another planet or even if you really are my older brother, it doesn't matter, anyone who'd do the horrible things you say is no brother of mine. My name is Goku and this is my home and you're not welcome here. :Bulma: Tell him Goku. :Master Roshi: That's right, you heard the man. Whatever his past, Goku is one of us now. In fact, he's a better human being than any of us. :Krillin: He's saved the entire world before. Would an alien warrior do that? I don't think so. :Raditz: (Raditz laughing) He he he he he he. I'm afraid it will take more than shouting to convince me to leave. Powerful though we are, We Saiyans have never been strong in number. What's more, our proud race was almost wiped out entirely when a giant meteor struck our home planet, Vegeta. There weren't any survivors. Everyone was vaporized. That includes our mother and father, Kakarot. Counting you, there are only 4 left in the universe who are of Saiyan decent. I was away on an assignment with another of our warriors when the meteor hit. We lived. A 3rd Saiyan also survived. He'd been sent to conquer a distant planet just like you were. Recently we happened upon an inhabitant world that we think could fetch us a nice price. But there's just one tiny problem, even with all 3 of us it won't be an easy fight. And that's where you come into the picture my long lost little brother. Your power level is lower than I would've of liked but even so the 4 of us together should be able to manage just fine. :Goku: Stay away from me! Back off! :Raditz: Kakarot, can't you see? Open your eyes. You were born for this. A Life or Death Battle! Goku and Piccolo's Desperate Attack! Run in the Afterlife, Goku! The One Million Mile Snake Way! Wilderness Survival! A Moonlit Night Awakens Gohan! The End of Snake Way! King Kai's Bizarre Test! The Battle with Ten-Times Gravity! Goku's Race Against the Clock! Shenron Appears! The Saiyans Arrive Sooner than Expected! Yamcha's Struggle! The Terrible Saibamen! Sit Tight, Chiaotzu! Tien's Screaming Tri-Beam! Will Goku Make it in Time?! Three Hours Until the Battle Resumes! Farewell, Piccolo! Goku's Furious Counterattack! The Power of Kaio-Ken! Goku vs. Vegeta! An All-Out Kamehameha! Vegeta's Terrible Transformation! Goku on the Ropes! Pin Your Hopes on the Spirit Bomb! Defeat the Invincible Vegeta! Work a Miracle, Gohan! Dawn of a Fierce Battle! The Star of Hope is Piccolo's Homeland! The Ship Resting in Yunzabit! Time to Blast Off for Planet Namek! A Powerful New Foe! Frieza, Ruler of the Universe! The Rebellion Against Frieza! Vegeta's Burning Ambition! Protect the Dragon Balls! The Namekians' All-Out Attack! Dodoria's Terrifying Chase! A Truth Revealed to Vegeta! Vegeta's Covert Maneuvers! A Tragic Assault on the Namekians! Friends Reborn! Zarbon's Hideous Transformation! Power Up, Krillin! Frieza's Mounting Apprehension! The Scheme Is Shattered! Vegeta Strikes Back at Zarbon! Site Navigation Category:Quotes